In the Center of the Hurricane
by B. Sonserina
Summary: Auriana Potter estava cansada de tudo. Tudo o que ela queria, era uma mudança. Ela queria uma nova vida, onde ninguém conhecesse a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu'. O destino estava lhe devendo uma vida. De repente, o destino resolve pagar a dívida.
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE CENTER OF THE HURRICANE**

 **Sinopse:** Auriana Potter estava cansada de tudo. Ela não suportava mais a forma como as pessoas apenas viam a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu'. Como os repórteres e fotógrafos a perseguiam. Em como todos apenas esperavam que ela agisse de uma certa maneira. Auriana estava cansada disso. Tudo o que ela queria, era uma mudança. Ela queria uma nova vida, onde ninguém conhecesse a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu', onde ela pudesse fazer as pessoas vê-la apenas como Auriana. E o Destino finalmente parece disposto a lhe dar uma chance.

 **Notas: H** arry Potter não me pertence. Essa é uma fanfic Harry Female, nesse caso, Auriana. Essa é uma fic cross de HP+Pokémon. Essa fic será baseada 100% no anime Pokémon, evoluções que necessitam de troca não existem. Harry Mestre da Morte. Harry Superforte. Harry Inteligente. Harry Megarico.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 0**

* * *

Auriana olhou pela janela de seu quarto em descontentamento.

Em pouco mais de duas semanas, ela completaria 19 anos, depois de ter conseguido completar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Para sua alegria, a escola tinha sido relativamente calma, já que os únicos alunos que a incomodavam com pedidos de autógrafos e histórias sobre suas 'grandes aventuras', eram os alunos do primeiro ano. Os outros tinham aprendido, da maneira mais dura, que não havia gloria nenhuma na guerra e estavam felizes em deixá-la sozinha. Ela só gostaria que os repórteres também tivessem adquirido essa mesma sabedoria, mas não. Eles continuavam a persegui-la, querendo tirar fotos e tentado convencê-la a conceder entrevistas.

Todos queriam a 'Menina-Que-Conquistou'.

Até mesmo o Ministério.

Naquela semana, ela havia recebido uma nova leva de cartas com ofertas de empregos em várias áreas do Ministério: Departamento de Auror, Inomináveis, Execução das Leis Mágicas… todos estavam dispostos, até mesmo, em deixá-la pular a parte de treinamento em campo, afirmando que alguém como 'ela', não precisava de treinamento.

Auriana não queria nada disso. Tudo o que ela queria era viver normalmente… que as pessoas a vissem como ela realmente era. Não como 'Aquela-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort'.

Em contraste, seus 'amigos' estavam mais do que felizes em usar a fama que adquiriram na guerra, para alavancar suas carreiras. Ron tinha ingressado nas forças Auror do Ministério e já estava em uma unidade. Não foi difícil para ele conseguir fazer isso, pulando o treinamento e usando o título de 'melhor amigo de Auriana Potter'. Hermione estava trabalhando no DELMs, e não se mostrava qualquer tipo de pudor ao usar o nome de Auriana, para que seus pontos de vista fossem aceitos.

Auriana estava cansada disso. Tudo o que ela queria, era uma mudança. Ela queria uma nova vida, onde ninguém conhecesse a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu', onde ela pudesse fazer as pessoas vê-la apenas como Auriana.

— Eu posso lhe dar isso. — Falou uma voz feminina atrás dela.

Imediatamente, Auriana se levantou, sacando sua varinha e apontando em direção ao intruso.

Diante dela, estava uma mulher que parecia ter por volta dos trinta anos, longos cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos negros profundos, usando uma longa veste cinzenta.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, sua voz firme, enquanto seus olhos se mantinham atentos à figura diante dela.

— Eu sou Fate, aquela que controla as linhas do destino de homens e imortais.

Auriana piscou surpresa, encarando a mulher a sua frente, esperando que ela dissesse que era tudo uma brincadeira. Mas a expressão séria com que Fate lhe encarava, apenas dizia que aquela era a verdade.

Lentamente, ela abaixou sua varinha:

— Então, você é a culpada por minha vida ter sido uma bosta até o momento?

Fate sorriu de canto com a acusação tranquila.

— Você é um tipo diferente de mortal, Auriana. Mesmo quanto mergulhada no caos e nas trevas, você permanecesse pura e consegue converter a escuridão em luz. Alguém como você nasce apenas uma vez, a cada cinco mil anos. Minha profecia era sobre isso. Não tenho culpa se os mortais a interpretaram de modo errôneo. Apesar de ser aquela que controlas as linhas do destino, não posso forçar ninguém a segui-las. Cada criatura está atada a milhões de linhas, milhões de possibilidades. E é sua escolha qual linha seguir.

Auriana assentiu diante da explicação.

Era verdade, o futuro não estava escrito em pedra. Todos os dias, a cada segundo, o futuro mudava com base nas escolhas que as pessoas faziam. Tinha sido escolha de Dumbledore colocá-la com os Dursley, ao invés de uma família amorosa… tinha sido escolha dos Dursley tratá-la como uma pária e uma escrava… tinha sido escolha de Voldemort vir atrás dela… Auriana não queria lutar em uma guerra, ela teria ficado feliz em se manter neutra e deixar os idiotas se matarem. Ela foi forçada a isso para sobreviver. Mas ela estava cansada de sobreviver… ela queria viver.

— E aqui chegamos a minha proposta. — Falou Fate, como se ela tivesse sido capaz de ouvir os pensamentos de Auriana, algo que não deveria ser realmente improvável.

— Que proposta?

— Vou levá-la dessa dimensão para uma onde ninguém a conheça como a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu'. Você terá a chance de ter uma vida, de ser feliz. Uma chance de recomeçar, onde você pode ser você mesma. Nada de profecias, nada de bruxos das trevas malucos atrás de você.

Auriana franziu a testa com a proposta.

Parecia boa demais para ser verdade.

— E o que eu teria de dar em troca?

— Nada, veja isso como um pedido de desculpas meu, por ter, mesmo que indiretamente, arruinado sua vida aqui.

Auriana pensou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Ela sabia que jamais poderia viver naquele mundo. Não com todos sempre atentos a cada menor movimento que ela fazia. Todos querendo idolatrá-la como uma deusa, quando tudo o que ela queria, era ter uma vida normal.

— Muito bem, eu aceito.

Fate sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com sua decisão.

— Você tem meia hora para escrever qualquer carta de despedida e enviá-la. Não precisa se preocupar com roupas, livros ou qualquer dinheiro. Basta deixar claro para os idiotas desse mundo, que você não vai mais ser seu brinquedinho pessoal. — Avisou Fate, antes de desaparecer.

Auriana não perdeu tempo, começando a escrever cartas para todas as pessoas que tinham algum grau de importância, junto com uma longa carta de desabafo para ser enviada para o Profeta. Ela não iria sair, antes de falar tudo o que pensava para aquele bando de abutres.

Exatos 30 minutos depois, quando ela despachou a última carta, Auriana sentiu cansada e não demorou muito para que ela caísse inconsciente no chão de seu quarto.

Quando ela acordasse novamente, ela não estaria mais naquele mundo, mas em um mundo completamente novo. Um mundo onde ela poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz. Um mundo em que ela seria Auriana… simplesmente Auriana.

* * *

 ** _Continua_**


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE CENTER OF THE HURRICANE**

 **Sinopse:** Auriana Potter estava cansada de tudo. Ela não suportava mais a forma como as pessoas apenas viam a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu'. Como os repórteres e fotógrafos a perseguiam. Em como todos apenas esperavam que ela agisse de uma certa maneira. Auriana estava cansada disso. Tudo o que ela queria, era uma mudança. Ela queria uma nova vida, onde ninguém conhecesse a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu', onde ela pudesse fazer as pessoas vê-la apenas como Auriana. E o Destino finalmente parece disposto a lhe dar uma chance.

 **Notas: H** arry Potter não me pertence. Essa é uma fanfic Harry Female, nesse caso, Auriana. Essa é uma fic cross de HP+Pokémon. Essa fic será baseada 100% no anime Pokémon, evoluções que necessitam de troca não existem. Harry Mestre da Morte. Harry Superforte. Harry Inteligente. Harry Megarico.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Quando Auriana voltou a abrir os olhos, ela sabia que não estava mais em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld nº12.

Ao invés da velha casa que herdara de Sirius, ela estava deitada em um saco de dormir, dentro de uma confortável barraca trouxa.

Por um momento, ela ficou confusa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até se lembrar da proposta que Fate lhe fez. Uma nova chance… uma chance de ser ela mesma. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, apenas com a perspectiva de poder viver sua vida, sem ter de aturar aqueles idiotas, enquanto uma pequena parte vingativa sua tentava imaginar as expressões de todos, quando recebessem suas cartas.

Sentando-se, ela olhou para a barraca. Era grande e espaçosa, feita de tecido azul escuro com detalhes em preto. Não era como a barraca mágica do Sr. Weasley, mas Auriana estava disposta a arriscar que tinha espaço suficiente, para que seis ou sete pessoas dormirem ali confortavelmente. Seu saco de dormir também era quente e agradável, e ela podia dizer que era feito de um excelente material. Ao lado de seu saco de dormir, havia uma bolsa branca com detalhes em azul. Sobre a bolsa, um envelope de papel pardo relativamente grosso, com uma carta presa sobre ele, onde estava escrito: 'Leia-me'.

Esperando que lhe desse algum tipo de orientação sobre para onde, exatamente, Fate tinha lhe mandado, ela pegou o envelope e abriu a carta:

* * *

" _Ei Auriana, bem-vinda a sua nova vida._

 _Primeiro de tudo, o universo para o qual eu te enviei, é o Universo Pokémon. Sim, sim, o mesmo Universo Pokémon daquele jogo que seu primo jogava quando era criança. O jogo foi criado por um aborto com fortes poderes mentais, que era capaz, mesmo sem saber, de receber informações sobre outros universos por meios de sonhos. Por isso, assim como a magia é real, o Mundo Pokémon e cada criaturinha nele é completamente real. Oh, isso me lembra, animais comuns existem nesse mundo também, então não se preocupe em comer carne. Ninguém aqui come carne de pokémon… não mais, pelo menos._

 _Sobre a sua magia. Fico feliz de lhe informar que você tem total acesso a ela, e não precisará mais de uma varinha ou palavras para lançar qualquer feitiço. Tudo o que será necessário é a intenção. E você não tem que se preocupar com pessoas normais te vendo fazer magia. Apesar de 'magia' não existir nesse mundo, 0,01% da população é paranormal, ou seja, capaz de usar poderes psíquicos. Como são raras as pessoas com esse poder, ninguém sabe realmente a extensão dos poderes psíquicos, então você será capaz de passar sua magia como poder psíquico._

 _Sobre o seu dinheiro. Todo o ouro que você tinha em seus cofres, exceto aquele que você criou para seu afilhado, foram trazidos para esse mundo e convertido na moeda local. Basicamente, você é a garota mais rica caminhando nessa terra. As joias, obras de arte e mobília foram transferidas para sua casa… ou devo dizer mansão? Sim, você tem uma mansão. Fica na Cidade de Rubello, tem uma foto da mansão dentro do envelope, para que você seja capaz de aparatar para ela se necessário._

 _Agora, vamos para a sua história. E é melhor você decorar isso. Me deu o maior trabalho mudar todo uma realidade, para fazer a sua existência verdadeira!_

 _Primeiro, sim, você ainda é órfã. Sinto muito, mas não posso te dar seus pais de volta. Mesmo para mim isso é impossível. Mas a história é a seguinte: seus pais, James e Lily Evans (pensei que o sobrenome da sua mãe seria melhor) morreram em um acidente de carro, quando você tinha cinco anos. Então, você ficou sobre a tutela da sua avó, Dorea Evans. Quando você tinha 10 anos, sua avó ficou seriamente doente e, ao invés de se tornar uma treinadora pokémon, você decidiu cuidar dela e lhe fazer companhia. Sua avó faleceu há três meses e, depois de organizar todos os negócios de sua família, você decidiu começar sua jornada, como esse era o último desejo de sua avó._

 _Dentro do envelope, você vai encontrar fotos dos empregados da sua mansão, com o nome e a ficha pessoal de cada um. Sugiro que leia, porque seria estranho você não saber o nome de nenhum deles, sendo que eles, supostamente, viram você crescer._

 _Por fim, eu preparei sua mochila com tudo o que você pode precisar. Dentro dela, você vai encontrar algumas capsulas. Esse universo tem uma excelente tecnologia de armazenamento. Se você apertar o botão de alguma das capsulas, você vai ter acesso a vários tipos de armários, baús ou ferramentas. Elas têm um adesivo de identificação, então vai ser fácil. Para guardar tudo, basta pressionar o botão novamente. A barraca é igual, você vai encontrar o botão do lado de fora._

 _Por último, sugiro que leia os livros que eu separei para você. Ele tem uma noção básica sobre esse mundo, que poderá ser uteis._

 _E sobre para onde você deve ir: primeiro, siga em direção a Cidade de Littleroot e procure pelo prof. Brich. Ele é o especialista em pokémons da Região de Hoenn, e será aquele que lhe dará seu pokémon inicial e a pokédex que você vai precisar para sua jornada. Tomei a liberdade de colocar algumas pokébolas vazias extras na sua mochila, caso seja necessário._

 _Não se esqueça de queimar essa carta e os papeis do envelope, depois de ler._

 _Lhe desejo boa sorte. Faça tudo o que quiser e trate de não se arrepender._ "

* * *

Auriana terminou de ler a carta e suspirou. Parecia que Fate tinha cuidado de tudo melhor do que o planejado.

Ela passou os próximos minutos lendo com atenção e decorando cada detalhe possível, sobre cada um dos empregados. Depois de ter certeza de que ela tinha decorado tudo o que era necessário, ela queimou aqueles papeis. Assim que os papeis foram cuidados, ela abriu a bolsa e começou a ver seu conteúdo. Ela encontrou as capsulas que Fate tinha mencionado. Eram 10 no total, cada uma com um adesivo para facilitar sua identificação: uma cruz vermelha; uma com frutas, pães, verduras e queijo; um com água, garrafa de leite e iogurte; uma com panelas, pratos e talheres; um com livros; um com a marca de uma pata; um com fogão; uma com banheira e sabonete; e uma com camisa.

Dentro da bolsa havia uma vara de pesca dobrável; binóculos; lanterna; estojo de costura; fósforo e isqueiro; um canivete; um cantil de água; potes com biscoitos, bolinhos e sanduíches prontos; uma garrafa térmica; vinte bolinhas de metal vermelhas e brancas, que ela supôs serem as pokébolas; um aparelho amarelo quadrado e fino, que quando ela ligou foi recebida com um mapa GPS, com isso ela tinha certeza de que não iria se perder; tinha um conjunto de roupas limpas: um vestido de verão em tons verdes, um chapéu floppy verde claro com um laço branco, e um par de sapatilhas creme. Ela também encontrou uma carteira com dinheiro, cartão de crédito e documentos.

Depois de terminar de verificar sua bolsa, ela trocou de roupa rapidamente, se livrando das vestes bruxas que usava, para colocar sua roupa nova. Terminando de se vestir, ela concentrou-se um pouco, transformando suas roupas antigas em folhas de papel, para depois queimá-las. Servindo-se de alguns sanduíches de peito de peru grelhado e duas canecas do leite, que estava na garrafa térmica.

Auriana nunca tinha sido fã de leite… ela até podia colocar um pouco, muito pouco, em seu chá, mas era isso. Contudo, sua opinião a respeito do leite tinha mudado completamente, quando ela teve o primeiro gole hesitante do líquido branco. O leite daquele mundo era, por falta de palavra melhor, divino! Doce, aveludado e levemente encorpado. Esqueça o hidromel, leite tinha se tornado sua bebida favorita!

Ela terminou de comer, para então pegar sua bolsa e sair de dentro da barraca, encontrando-se cercada de árvores altas e uma paisagem verde. Era um pouco difícil de acreditar que poderia existir um mundo, que era capaz de preservar uma paisagem como aquela. Principalmente, se comparado à forma como as florestas de seu mundo original eram devastadas em prol do crescimento.

Virando-se para sua barraca, ela procurou o botão, encontrando-o em uma das hastes de metal que a sustentava. Assim que o pressionou, Auriana viu sua barraca explodir em uma fumaça branca. Quando a fumaça desapareceu, jogada no chão de forma inocente, jazia uma pequena capsula de metal, com o adesivo de uma barraca.

" _Nossa… a tecnologia daqui é realmente incrível._ " Pensou, enquanto guardava a pequena capsula em sua bolsa, aproveitando para pegar o aparelho de GPS, para descobrir para que lado ela precisava ir.

Segundo o aparelho, ela estava em algum lugar entre as cidades de Petalburg e Oldale, mais adiante, passando por Oldale, ela podia ver uma terceira cidade com o nome 'Littleroot' marcado sobre ela. Isso significava que ela precisava atravessar aquela floresta, chegar a Oldale, atravessar outra floresta e, só então, ela seria capaz de chegar a Littleroot… Auriana gemeu com aquilo. Porque Fate não poderia ter lhe deixado mais perto?

Soltando um suspiro resignado, ela começou a fazer seu caminho pela floresta, se guiando pelo GPS.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Auriana tinha se perguntado, exatamente quanto tempo levaria para que ela acabasse sendo encontrada por algum problema. Ela nunca tinha ido atrás dos problemas, por mais que as pessoas pudessem dizer o contrário, mas eles sempre pareciam encontrá-la. E Auriana sabia que não poderia ser diferente naquele mundo.

Ela estava certa.

Quase duas horas depois, ela viu-se em frente ao que deveria ser um dos pokémons daquele mundo. Ele era algum tipo de cão-gato com a pele azul-escuro coberto por uma pelagem branca, um chifre em forma de foice do lado direito de sua cabeça, olhos grandes vermelhos amendoados. O pokémon estava sendo encurralado contra uma formação rochosa, por um homem por volta dos trinta anos, com o… Auriana piscou surpresa… cabelo roxo. Ele segurava uma rede e tinha uma expressão nojenta de ganância, ao lado dele, estavam dois outros pokémons, que lembravam ratos marrons supercrescidos.

" _Ahr… eu odeio ratos._ " Pensou, tremendo internamente. Ela tinha problemas sérios com ratos desde o incidente com Pettigrew.

— Vamos lá, basta vir em silêncio, e não vamos machucá-lo mais. Você tem ideia do quanto a sua espécie vale em boas condições? — O homem rosnou, dando mais um passo em direção ao pokémon cão-gato. — Se você vier em silêncio, prometo vendê-lo para alguma senhora rica, ao invés dos anéis de batalha ilegais.

" _Então é isso._ " Pensou Auriana, apertando os lábios em irritação. Parecia que o pokémon cão-gato era de alguma espécie rara, que aquele homem era algum tipo de traficante. Como os elefantes e suas presas de marfim, ou algo do tipo.

Prestando um pouco mais de atenção, Auriana percebeu que o pokémon cão-gato estava favorecendo sua pata dianteira esquerda. Ele deveria estar machucado. Mesmo machucado, ele rosnava e parecia mais do que disposto a lutar contra o traficante, para não se deixar capturar daquela forma.

Foi quando Auriana viu o chifre do pokémon cão-gato ser envolto por uma luz branca, antes de ele balançar a cabeça, disparando uma lâmina de energia branca na direção do traficante. O traficante teve que pular para o lado, para evitar ser atingido.

— Seu… Raticates usem **Thunderbolt**! — Ordenou ele em um rosnado furioso.

Os olhos de Auriana se arregalaram ao verem os dois ratos supercrescidos, Raticates, dispararem uma forte descarga elétrica amarela na direção ao pokémon cão-gato. Ela viu saltar, desviando do primeiro, mas a pata machucada não lhe permitiu desviar do segundo golpe. Ele foi atingido pela descarga elétrica, emitindo um grunhido de dor alto, que fez com que Auriana visse vermelho.

Ela tinha pretendido ser discreta, mesmo que apenas por pouco tempo. Mas que se dane… ela não ia permitir que aquilo continuasse.

— Ei! Deixe-o em paz! — Exigiu, chamando a atenção para si.

O homem se virou e zombou.

— Isso não é da sua conta, garota! Fique fora disso!

— É da minha conta agora. Deixe-o em paz, ou você vai pagar caro. — Ameaçou, concentrando-se para acumular o máximo de poder possível, se preparando para atacar.

— Hunf… você nem mesmo tem um pokémon com você. O que uma princesinha como você pensa que pode fazer para me parar? — Perguntou de forma presunçosa. — Raticates, mandem-na para longe!

Os dois Raticates saltaram em sua direção, as grandes presas brilhando de forma ameaçadora. Mesmo assim, Auriana não demonstrou qualquer tipo de medo. Sua expressão estava gélida, com um brilho assassino em seus olhos, fazendo com que eles lembrassem ainda mais o brilho da maldição assassina.

— Eu não preciso de qualquer pokémon para lidar com um verme patético como você. — Falou com uma voz perigosamente calma, enquanto fazia um movimento de varredura com a mão direita, usando apenas magia crua para lançar os dois pokémons ratos inconscientes sobre os pés do homem.

— Como…? — Murmurou o traficante, seus olhos arregalados em horror, enquanto encarava seus pokémons inconscientes.

Quando ele ergueu os olhos para encarar Auriana, ele tremeu visivelmente. Ela estava envolta por uma aura de poder multicolorida, que criava uma corrente de vendo em volta de seu corpo, fazendo com que seus cabelos negros se agitassem. Aumentando ainda mais o efeito de poder, seu rosto estava completamente gélido e inexpressivo.

— V-você é uma daquelas psíquicas malucas! — Acusou o traficante se encolhendo, toda a sua confiança desaparecendo agora que seus dois pokémons estavam inconscientes aos seus pés.

Auriana sorriu de lado com as palavras ditas pelo traficante.

— Agora que você entendeu, seja um bom verme patético e desapareça. E é bom eu nunca mais vê-lo, ou eu mesma vou fazê-lo desaparecer da próxima vez. — Ameaçou, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

O traficante agarrou os dois Raticates inconscientes e saiu correndo, soltando um grito estridente e um tanto afeminado.

Assim que o homem estava longe de ser visto, Auriana soltou uma risada divertida, antes de recolher completamente seu poder.

Voltando seus olhos para o pokémon cão-gato, ela viu que ele a encarava com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Provavelmente, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que ele via um humano com qualquer tipo de poder.

Oferecendo um sorriso amigável, Auriana caminhou em direção ao pokémon, apenas para vê-lo recuar e rosnar. Prontamente, ela parou e se ajoelhou no chão, mantendo o contato visual, enquanto estendia a mão em um convite silencioso.

— Está tudo bem. Eu só quero ver esse machucado na sua pata. — Falou com um tom de voz suave e gentil.

O pokémon a encarou desconfiado por vários minutos, antes de mancar devagar até onde ela estava.

Auriana sorriu abaixando o olhar para a pata ferida. Com cuidado, ela afastou o pelo, revelando uma ferida longa, mas que não parecia muito profunda. Ela tocou e apertou o local com cuidado, recendo um grunhido dolorido em resposta.

— Não parece estar quebrada… provavelmente, uma entorse… a ferida não parece ter atingido nenhum nervo, e não tem sinais de infecção… — Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que o pokémon.

Soltando a pata, ela abriu a bolsa e pegou a capsula com o símbolo da cruz vermelha. Ativando-a e jogando-a no chão, ela viu a capsula explodir em uma fumaça branca, deixando no lutar um baú de madeira branco. Abrindo o baú, ela foi recebida por vários frascos com pílulas de diferentes tamanhos, formatos e cores; garrafas com soluções e líquidos, ataduras, curativos e vários outros remédios diferentes. Com cuidado, ela vasculhou o baú, lendo os rótulos, para ter a certeza de que não iria escolher o remédio errado. Sorriu quando encontrou a garrafa spray com remédio antisséptico/anestésico e cicatrizante para pokémons.

Virando-se para encarar novamente o pokémon, que a vigiava com atenção e cuidado. Com movimentos lentos, ela ergueu o spray em direção à ferida, liberando a solução sobre ela. O pokémon ganiu de dor, puxando a pata para longe.

— Desculpe por isso, mas é necessário. — Disse, enquanto puxava um rolo de ataduras, começando a enfaixar a pata. Ela teve o cuidado de deixar a atadura apertada apenas o suficiente, para proteger a ferida, mas sem comprometer o fluxo sanguíneo. — Pronto. Novo em folha.

O pokémon olhou para o curativo com curiosidade, antes de pisar devagar no chão, como se estivesse testando a pata ferida.

Auriana sorriu satisfeita, guardando suas coisas e se levando para ir embora.

— Você deve ficar bem agora. Tente ficar longe de problemas.

O pokémon acenou, seus olhos vermelhos ainda fixos nela, como se estivesse tentando avaliá-la com cuidado. Ele parecia estar divido entre desconfiança e curiosidade.

Acenando para o pokémon, ela voltou a seguir seu caminho, pensando que deveria procurar entre os livros que Fate tinha separado para ela. Talvez houvesse algo sobre aquele pokémon cão-gato.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

O restante do dia tinha sido tranquilo.

Quando o sol tinha começado a se pôr no horizonte, por volta das seis horas da tarde, ela encontrou um bom lugar para montar seu acampamento. Ela acendeu uma fogueira, montou sua barraca. Para sua alegria e surpresa, a casula com o adesivo de banheira era, literalmente, um mine banheiro completo com direito a um chuveiro e itens de higiene pessoal. Depois de um longo banho, para tirar todo o suor e a sujeira do dia, ela vestiu uma camisola azul-escura de tecido leve, sentando-se próxima a fogueira com alguns livros e seu jantar: dois sanduíches de cogumelos com creme de ricota e espinafre, para beber o leite divino.

Fate tinha separado vários livros que lhe seriam úteis. Não apenas livros sobre pokémons, mas livros com receitas de comidas tanto para humanos, quanto para pokémons, um guia de plantas comestíveis e medicinais. Com a ajuda dos livros, ela descobriu que o leite divino que tinha lhe conquistado, era chamado de 'Moo Moo Milk' e era ordenhado de um pokémon chamado Miltank. Junto com a descrição dos diversos benefícios do leite, tanto para humanos quanto para pokémons, também havia uma grande lista dos inúmeros produtos feitos usando o leite como base: queijos, sorvetes, iogurtes, cremes…

Auriana também tinha encontrado um capítulo sobre o pokémon cão-gato que ela tinha encontrado naquele dia.

Seu nome era Absol. Um pokémon do tipo escuro, que era descrito como 'Pokémon Desastre'. Ao que parecia, o chifre de Absol lhe permitia ler a energia ao seu redor, podendo descobrir as mudanças climáticas com facilidade. Essa habilidade lhe permitia descobrir quando desastres naturais iriam acontecer. Quando isso acontecia, Absol corria para as cidades, tentando avisar os moradores do desastre. Infelizmente, isso fez com que as pessoas acreditassem que Absol era o único a causar os desastres, tornando-o um pokémon indesejado. Muito semelhando ao gato preto, que supostamente trazia azar.

Quando escureceu completamente, deixando-a apenas com a luz da fogueira, Auriana se espreguiçou e começou a guardar seus livros e se preparar para ir dormir. Ela queria acordar cedo para chegar logo a Cidade de Oldale. Foi quando ela escutou o som de um galho sendo quebrado atrás de si.

Instintos de guerra gritaram no fundo de sua mente, movendo seu corpo para a posição defensiva de forma instantânea, seus olhos verdes percorrendo todo o ambiente a sua volta, procurando por qualquer ameaça. Então, caminhando lentamente para fora da escuridão, ela viu Absol.

O pokémon escuro parou apenas na linha de alcance na fogueira, seus olhos vermelhos fixos em Auriana.

Assim que viu que era apenas Absol, Auriana suspirou de alívio, relaxando de sua posição defensiva.

— Não faça isso, você quase me matou do coração. — Murmurou, seu corpo e cérebro ainda tinham que se acostumar com a realidade de segurança. — Você me seguiu?

Absol assentiu, aproximando-se mais alguns passos. Auriana notou que ele não estava mancando tanto, quanto quando ela o tinha encontrado mais cedo.

— Sua pata está melhor? — Perguntou, esperando que o remédio tivesse trabalhado corretamente.

Mais uma vez, Absol assentiu em resposta.

Sorrindo, ela se virou e procurou na capsula de alimento por algo que pudesse dar para Absol. Por fim, ela encheu uma tigela com várias bagas e outra com leite, colocando-as em frente ao pokémon.

Absol a encarou por vários segundos, antes de aceitar a comida.

Auriana sorriu para o pokémon, pensando como as pessoas podiam ser tão supersticiosas, ao ponto de serem idiotas. Culpar um pokémon por desastres que eram provocados pela própria natureza e considerá-lo indesejável apenas por isso… era ridículo. Muito parecido com o que tinha lhe acontecido no 5º ano, quando ela e Dumbledore tinham tentado avisar a todos sobre Voldemort, mas as pessoas tinham apenas escolhido taxá-los de mentirosos, e se manterem firmes na ignorância cega.

— Eu estou indo dormir. Fique à vontade para aproveitar o calor do fogo. — Falou, indo para sua barraca.

No meio da noite, Auriana não tinha visto Absol entrando em sua barraca e se deitando ao seu lado.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Auriana ficou surpresa ao encontra Absol dormindo profundamente ao seu lado.

Com cuidado, para não acordar o pokémon, ela saiu de seu saco de dormir e foi fazer sua higiene matinal e trocar de roupa, antes de começar a improvisar o café da manhã. Fate não tinha deixado nenhum tipo de ingrediente na capsula de alimento, apenas lanches simples (sanduíches, pães e bolachas) e frutas. Então ela tostou duas fatias de pão, três baga pecha e leite, para si. Para Absol, ela serviu uma tigela com bagas Sitrus e outra com leite.

Absol saiu da barraca pouco depois que ela terminou de servir a tigela de leite para o pokémon.

— Bom dia Absol, obrigado por ter me feito companhia. — Cumprimentou sorrindo, fazendo com que um rubor escuro surgisse no rosto do pokémon.

Depois de comerem juntos, Auriana desmontou seu acampamento e consultou o GPS (que ela descobriu por meio dos livros que se chamada PokéNav), antes de começar a fazer seu caminho. Segundo o mapa, ela iria chegar muito mais rápido em Oldale, se ela atravessasse o interior de uma caverna que estava a poucos metros de onde se encontrava.

Auriana tinha dado apenas alguns paços, quando percebeu que Absol a estava seguindo.

— Hm… você gostaria de me acompanhar, Absol? — Perguntou com um sorriso, feliz de que tinha feito um novo amigo.

Absol soltou um latido animado, saltando para se colocar ao seu lado.

Auriana sorriu, antes de seguir sendo acompanhada pelo tipo escuro.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Para sorte de Auriana, Absol parecia saber exatamente por onde eles deveriam ir, guiando-a com ainda mais precisão do que o PokéNav poderia, principalmente quando chegaram à caverna e Auriana perdeu o sinal de satélite.

O interior da caverna era ainda mais escuro do que ela tinha pensado que poderia ser possível, mas isso foi facilmente remediado com sua lanterna. Dentro da caverna, Auriana foi capaz de sentir muitas coisas diferentes. Estranhas energias que, para ela, eram completamente desconhecidas. Uma das fontes de energia, ela encontrou presa a uma rocha no chão.

Se não fosse pelos seus poderes, Auriana nunca a teria encontrado. Era um cristal azul brilhante, que parecia ser feito de água.

O cristal exalava um poder estranho, mas não era maligno em nenhum sentindo. Se Auriana tivesse que descrevê-lo, era como se toda a essência do oceano, dos lagos e rios tivessem sido convertidas naquele cristal. Por agora, ela decidiu que manteria o cristal.

Enquanto atravessava a caverna, Auriana recolheu muitas outras pedras e objetos que exalavam diferentes tipos de energia. Já que ela não sabia para o que serviam, ela pensou que era melhor mantê-las, apenas no caso de serem uteis no futuro. Absol também parecia muito feliz em lhe ajudar a recolher o máximo possível.

Foi então que ela sentiu.

A energia vinha de dentro da parede de pedra, e era muito parecida com a emanada do cristal d'água, só que… infinitamente mais poderosa.

Auriana ficou parada, encarando a parede em silêncio por vários minutos.

— Absol, você pode quebrar a parede aqui? — Perguntou educadamente, apontando o lugar onde ela sentia ser o foco principal da energia.

Absol lhe lançou um olhar estranho, antes de se virar para a parede. Seu chifre brilhou branco, antes que ele balançasse a cabeça e lançasse uma foice de energia branca contra a parede. Assim que a lâmina se chocou com a parede de pedra, o som de uma forte explosão ressoou pela caverna, fazendo com que uma cortina de fumaça cinza se erguesse. Auriana tossiu, espanando a fumaça para longe de seu rosto. Quando a fumaça abaixou, ela viu um monte de escombros de rocha comum e, sobre os escombros, brilhando e emanando aquele estranho poder, encontrava-se um grande cristal azul pálido um tanto empoeirado.

Auriana pegou o cristal e o limpou com um lenço, tentando ver melhor o cristal. Assim que ela estava completamente limpa, ela pode ver que, em seu interior, havia algum tipo de desenho em ondas. Uma pequena onda rosa, com duas listras verdes a rodeando. Lembrava muito as bolas de gude olho de gato, da preciosa coleção e cara que Dudley tinha ganhado em seu aniversário de nove anos.

Absol estava ao seu lado, encarando fixamente o cristal em suas mãos.

— Você pode sentir também, Absol? Esse cristal tem um poder incrível… — murmurou, recebendo aceno em resposta. — Será que eu devo guardar esse também? — Perguntou em dúvida, olhando para o pokémon.

Auriana queria guardar o cristal. Ele era bonito e ela não podia sentir qualquer tipo de energia obscura nele… mas todo o poder que ele emanava… era apenas poder demais. Por isso ela estava pronta para confiar no sentindo aguçado de Absol, para detectar qualquer perigo.

Absol encarou o cristal por mais alguns instantes, como se estivesse estudando a possibilidade de ele ser perigoso, antes de acenar, dizendo que ela poderia mantê-lo.

Auriana sorriu e guardou o cristal em sua bolsa, que já estava começando a ficar pesada com todas as coisas que ela tinha recolhido. Usando sua magia para torná-la mais leve, ela se levantou:

— Quer continuar procurando por mais pedras?

Absol soltou um grunhido animado, antes que os dois voltassem a sua caça a pedras.

Ela ainda encontrou outras dez pedras que emanavam a mesma energia da pedra d'água, apenas de cores diferentes. Porém, foi só pouco antes de encontrarem a saída da caverna, que ela encontrou uma pedra semelhante a aquela pedra mais poderosa. Escondida embaixo de algumas rochas, estava outra pedra azul pálida, só que as ondas no interior eram diferentes. Ao invés do rosa e verde, esta era laranja e branca.

— Eu realmente quero saber para o que elas são usadas… — murmurou Auriana, erguendo a pedra na altura dos olhos, enquanto andava. — Algo com tanto poder, deve ter algum tipo de utilidade…

Ela estava tão distraída estudando a pedra, que acabou se assustando ao escutar o som de metal contra pedras.

Desviando o olhar da pedra, logo a sua frente, ela viu um rapaz que não deveria ser muito mais velho do que ela, ajoelhado no meio de entulhos de pedras. A primeira coisa que Auriana notou, era que ele era muito bonito. Cabelos e olhos em um tom azul metálico bonito, pele clara. Ele estava usando uma camisa laranja, com um colete e calças marrons e botas pretas. Auriana viu um pequeno pokémon branco perto dele.

Assim que os viu, o pokémon soltou um grunhido, alertando o rapaz de sua presença.

— Hm? O que foi, Aron? — Perguntou o rapaz, antes de erguer os olhos para ver o motivo de seu pokémon ter se agitado.

Assim que notou Auriana e Absol, ele sorriu de forma amigável.

— Oh, olá. Eu não sabia que tinha mais alguém na caverna. — Comentou, levantando-se no chão, espanando a sujeira de suas roupas.

Auriana o estudou por um momento, procurando qualquer tipo de intenção maldosa, antes de sorrir.

— Olá, desculpe por interromper. Nós só estamos de passagem. — Respondeu educadamente.

— Não precisa se desculpar, você não está atrapalhando nada. — Falou, oferecendo a mão em um cumprimento. — Steven Stone. E esse é o meu amigo Aron.

— Auriana Evans. E esse Este é meu amigo Absol. — Devolveu a apresentação, aceitando a mão e a apertando com firmeza, surpreendendo um pouco Steven, que não esperava que uma garota de aparência tão delicada possuísse um aperto de mão tão firme.

Porém, antes que pudesse comentar sobre isso, seus olhos foram atraídos para a pedra que ela segurava coma a outra mão. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em choque, quase não acreditando no que estava vendo.

— Essa é uma Mega Stone! — Exclamou, mais alto do que pretendia.

Auriana franziu a testa.

— Mega Stone? — Repetiu o nome, olhando para a pedra em suas mãos. — O que é isso?

— É uma pedra especial que, quando combinada com uma Keystone, pode mega evoluir certos tipos de pokémons por um curto período, aumentando drasticamente sua força e capacidade. Para cada pokémon, existe um tipo de Mega Stone, mas a Keystone pode ser usada para ativar qualquer Mega Stone. — Explicou Steven, um pouco surpreso que a garota tinha uma Mega Stone, sem ao menos saber o que era.

Educado? Confere. Bonito? Confere. Inteligente? Confere.

De volta a Hogwarts, as garotas teriam matado por um rapaz como Steven.

— Oh… eu só a peguei porque ela me parecia interessante. — Murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco boba. — Você sabe que tipo de pokémon ela mega evoluí?

— Se você me permitir vê-la… — Ofereceu, estendendo a mão para a pedra.

Auriana entregou a pedra e o observou estudá-la com atenção por vários minutos, antes de puxar um dispositivo de seu bolso e apontá-lo para a pedra. Era quase como ver um especialista em joias, avaliando um diamante extremamente raro.

— Incrível! É uma Metagrossite! Eu estive procurando por uma dessas durante semanas! — Exclamou empolgado, seus olhos brilhando em fascínio.

Auriana sorriu com aquilo.

Ele parecia realmente gostar daquele tipo de artefato.

— É algo incrível de se encontrar. — Comentou, devolvendo a pedra, apesar do desejo evidente em seus olhos.

Auriana olhou para a pedra por alguns instantes em consideração.

Ela não tinha qualquer pokémon, e ela duvidava que fosse encontrar um compatível com aquela pedra tão cedo. Além do mais, com sua habilidade, ela poderia detectar facilmente aquelas pedras, caso quisesse uma no futuro. Em comparação, Steven tinha dito que tinha passado semanas procurando aquela pedra. Era provável que ele tivesse um pokémon que era compatível…

Então, estava decidido.

— Aqui. Você pode ficar com ela. — Disse, estendendo a pedra de volta para Steven.

A expressão de surpresa no rosto do rapaz foi muito engraçada.

— Considere um agradecimento, por ter me dito sobre as Megas Stones.

— Eu… eu não posso… — murmurou, tentando recusar a oferta.

— Está tudo bem. Eu a encontrei por pura sorte. Além do mais, seria um total desperdício comigo, já que eu não posso usá-la.

Steven aceitou a pedra, com um sorriso agradecido em seu rosto.

— Nesse caso, que tal eu lhe pagar o almoço? A Cidade de Oldale está a pouco mais de quinze minutos daqui. Podemos ir comer lá.

Percebendo que Steven não aceitaria um não como resposta, Auriana concordou.

* * *

 _ **Continua**_

* * *

 _ **E aí galerinha?**_

 _ **O que vocês acharam? Se alguém não percebeu, o primeiro pokémon da Auriana vai ser o Absol =D Eu sempre amei esse pokémon e fiquei triste que o Anime não deu muita atenção para ele. Ah, mas mesmo tendo o Absol, ela ainda via receber um pokémon do prof. Birch.**_

 _ **Espero que todos estejam gostando.**_

 _ **Milhões de beijinhos e até mais =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**IN THE CENTER OF THE HURRICANE**

 **Sinopse:** Auriana Potter estava cansada de tudo. Ela não suportava mais a forma como as pessoas apenas viam a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu'. Como os repórteres e fotógrafos a perseguiam. Em como todos apenas esperavam que ela agisse de uma certa maneira. Auriana estava cansada disso. Tudo o que ela queria, era uma mudança. Ela queria uma nova vida, onde ninguém conhecesse a 'Menina-Que-Sobreviveu', onde ela pudesse fazer as pessoas vê-la apenas como Auriana. E o Destino finalmente parece disposto a lhe dar uma chance.

 **Notas: H** arry Potter não me pertence. Essa é uma fanfic Harry Female, nesse caso, Auriana. Essa é uma fic cross de HP+Pokémon. Essa fic será baseada 100% no anime Pokémon, evoluções que necessitam de troca não existem. Harry Mestre da Morte. Harry Superforte. Harry Inteligente. Harry Megarico.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Assim como prometido, Steven a levou a um agradável bistrô na Cidade de Oldale.

Era pequeno, com uma decoração caseira e agradável, gerenciado por uma pequena família. O cardápio parecia variar todos os dias, oferecendo alimentos caseiros, que pareciam vir diretamente da horta da família. Naquele dia, o almoço oferecido era berinjela à parmegiana, de sobremesa, uma torta feita com bagas oran.

Auriana tinha adorado a comida. As berinjelas estavam crocantes e o molho de tomate tinha a acidez certa. Ela estava quase pedindo a garçonete se ela poderia ter uma cópia da receita. Mesmo Absol parecia estar adorando a sua porção da comida.

Steven estava aproveitando sua própria refeição, mas não sem continuar a estudar a treinadora sentada a sua frente, e o pokémon que a acompanhava. Ele era o Campeão de Hoenn, analisar uma pessoa era algo natural para se fazer.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, na caverna, o primeiro pensamento que Steven teve foi: bela. Não era a beleza que ele estava acostumado a ver nas festas da alta sociedade, onde as mulheres faziam uso de maquiagem, joias e roupas caras. Não, Auriana tinha uma beleza natural e única. Longos cabelos negros, pele clara, corpo pequeno e bem desenhado, e os mais belos olhos verdes que ele já tinha visto. Ele também podia ver que ela estava muito confortável em sua própria pele. Ela tinha uma confiança inabalável em si mesma. Não o tipo de confiança que faz com que você se torne desatento e cometa erros tolos, mas o tipo firme, que vinha de fortes convicções e de uma personalidade audaz.

O Absol dela não era menos impressionante do que ela. O pokémon exalava confiança e força, e Steven podia ver que ele estava em ótima forma. O pokémon tinha mantido um olhar atento sobre Steven desde o início, parecendo estar julgando o nível de ameaça para sua treinadora.

O que não era uma surpresa.

Absol era uma espécie orgulhosa e muito leal. Eles não aceitavam qualquer um como seu treinador. Havia inúmeros casos de Absols abandonando seus treinadores, que eles consideravam inaptos. Conseguir o respeito e a lealdade de um Absol, na opinião de Steven, dizia muito sobre as habilidades de um treinador.

Porém, nada o tinha surpreendido mais, do que o fato de ela lhe dar uma Metagrossite sem pedir nada em troca. Steven tinha estado a um segundo de lhe fazer uma oferta pela Mega Stone, que ele tinha passado dias tentando encontrar. Ele ainda não estava feliz, que ela não iria aceitar seu dinheiro pela pedra, mesmo depois de ter explicado como uma Mega Stone era raro.

" _Contudo…_ " seu olhar recaio sobre o pokémon noturno. " _Talvez eu saiba um jeito de agradecê-la._ "

– Seu Absol parece estar em ótima forma. – Comentou, atraindo a atenção da morena. – A quanto tempo você o tem?

Auriana piscou diante da pergunta.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, bebendo um pouco de sua soda de Sitrus.

– Nos conhecemos ontem e ele apenas quis me acompanhar. – Explicou com calma, mantendo sua voz tranquila. – Eu ainda não sou uma treinadora. Estou a caminho da Cidade de Littleroot, para conseguir meu primeiro pokémon com o prof. Brich.

Steven se arrependeu de ter escolhido aquele momento, para beber um pouco de sua própria bebida, engasgando-se assim que escutou aquelas palavras.

Ele precisou de um par de segundos para se recuperar, antes de olhar para a morena descrente. Ele não sabia o que mais o tinha surpreendido: o fato de ela ainda não ser uma treinadora, ou o fato de ela ter a lealdade de um Absol que nem mesmo lhe pertencia.

– Isso é muito surpreendente. A maioria das pessoas recebem seu primeiro pokémon aos 10 anos.

Era verdade que era estranho, para alguém começar depois dos 10 anos, mas não era impossível. Alguns não recebiam permissão de seus pais, ou não sentiam o apelo de ser um treinador, escolhendo por se estabelecer na sociedade antes de qualquer coisa.

– Sim, infelizmente, não pude começar mais cedo. – Admitiu Auriana, sorrindo de forma triste. Mentalmente, ela estava se preparando para contar sua 'história'. – Meus pais faleceram quando eu era bebê e fui criada por minha avó. Quando eu tinha dez anos, ela adoeceu e eu decidi adiar meus planos de me tornar uma treinadora, para cuidar dela. Ela faleceu há três meses e seu último pedido, foi para que eu seguisse meu sonho de me tornar uma treinadora pokémon.

Steven se sentiu mal ao escutar o motivo, por detrás do atraso de Auriana.

– Meus pêsames. – Desejou em simpatia. Ele não podia imaginar o que era, perder toda a família. – Então Absol é o seu primeiro pokémon? – Perguntou, desejando mudar para um assunto mais agradável.

– Hm… não, Absol não é realmente meu pokémon. Eu não o capturei… – Respondeu um pouco sem graça. Ela se perguntava o quão estranho era, andar com um pokémon que não lhe pertencia. Com alguma sorte, não era muito ruim.

Antes que Steven tivesse a chance de comentar, Absol cutucou Auriana, fazendo com que ela se virasse para olhá-lo. Ele começou a ladrar, batendo na bolsa de Auriana com seu chifre. Auriana franziu a testa, tentando entender o que o pokémon estava dizendo.

– Me parece que Absol quer que você o capture. – Comentou Steven, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Era inusitado, mas não estranho que um pokémon selvagem escolhesse pertencer a um determinado treinador. Na maioria dos casos, o treinador demonstrava algum tipo de característica, que despertava a curiosidade do pokémon, que então escolhia dar 'uma chance' para aquele treinador.

Auriana se surpreendeu com aquilo, olhando para o pokémon desastre. Ela conseguia reconhecer o brilho nos olhos vermelhos. Era determinação.

Sorrindo, ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma das pokébolas. Steven lhe ensinou a usá-las e, poucos segundos depois, Absol tinha sido devidamente capturado. Preferindo andar na companhia do pokémon, ela escolheu mantê-lo fora da pokébola, o que Absol parecia muito agradecido.

– Você já decidiu o que vai fazer na sua jornada? – Questionou Steven, quando a sobremesa chegou.

Auriana franziu a testa com a pergunta pouco explicativa.

– O que eu vou fazer?

– Você está indo para tentar a Liga Pokémon, ou o Grande Festival?

Oh… Auriana se lembrava de ter lido sobre ambos os eventos, mesmo que ela não tivesse se aprofundado demais, ela ainda tinha uma noção de que ambos eram grandes eventos. A Liga era um evento de batalhas entre os treinadores que conseguiram reunir oito insígnias. Supostamente, era um evento mundial e apenas os melhores eram capazes de participar. Já o Grande Festival era o evento de exibição pokémon, em que coordenadores que tinham conseguido reunir cinco fitas poderiam participar. Diferente da Liga, o Grande Festival apenas tinha começado a ser divulgado para o restante do mundo nos últimos quatro anos, sendo um evento nativo de Hoenn.

– Eu estou pensando em tentar os dois, na verdade. – Admitiu. Ela queria tentar um pouco de tudo. Pelo o que ela tinha visto até o momento, não havia regras que a impediam de participar de ambos.

– É uma ótima escolha. Experimentar um pouco de tudo é o melhor caminho para decidir o que mais gostamos. – Steven tinha preferido não comentar como era difícil escolher seguir apenas um dos dois caminhos, e quase impossível conciliar ambos. Batalhas e exibições eram muito diferentes, e apenas um pequeno bocado de treinadores no mundo eram capazes de fazer ambos. – Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a descobrir os movimentos que Absol conhece. Desse jeito será mais fácil para você instruí-lo, até receber sua pokédex.

– Eu agradeceria muito se você o fizesse. – Isso seria muito útil, já que ela não tinha ideia de quais ataques Absol conhecia e muito menos como chamá-los. – Oh, isso me lembra. Eu encontrei outra Mega Stone na caverna. Você poderia me dizer qual é o pokémon compatível? – Perguntou, enquanto abria sua bolsa e procurava a primeira Mega Stone que tinha encontrado.

Steven se engasgou ao escutar aquilo.

Duas Mega Stones? Quão sortuda era essa garota?

Auriana estendeu a Mega Stone azul clara, esperando que Steven a analisasse.

– É um Gradevoirite, uma Mega Stone compatível com Gradevoir. – Concluiu, estendendo a pedra de volta para a morena. – Sugiro que você fique com ela, caso adquira uma Gradevoir no futuro.

Auriana concordou, voltando a guardar a pedra em sua bolsa.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Depois de terminarem o almoço, Steven a levou até o campo de treinamento do Centro Pokémon de Oldale. Havia alguns outros treinadores lá, brincando, treinando e cuidando de diferentes pokémons.

Auriana notou que, assim que entraram, eles se tornaram o centro das atenções. Todos estavam olhando-os, cochichando de maneira animada. Por um momento, ela teve um desagradável déjà vu de seus tempos de escola. Ela precisou de meio segundo, para se lembrar de que ninguém a conhecia naquele mundo. Isso significava que não era ela que eles estavam observando era… Steven?

A morena observou seu guia com um pouco mais de atenção, se perguntando se ele era famoso de alguma forma. Ele precisava ser, para atrair tanta atenção sem fazer nada extravagante.

" _Só eu para fazer um amigo famoso no meu segundo dia nesse mundo…_ " Pensou um pouco divertida com a situação.

Steven a levou até uma área um pouco mais afastada dos outros treinadores, onde havia vários bonecos de treino.

– Vamos começar. Absol, preciso que você use todos os movimentos que você conhece, um por vez. Se forem ofensivos, mire naqueles bonecos. – Instruiu Steven, parecendo muito acostumado com aquilo. Auriana se perguntava se era por ter crescido naquele mundo.

Absol caminhou para frente, preparando-se para começar a mostrar o que era capaz de fazer até o momento.

Alguns instantes depois, Auriana viu o corpo de Absol ser envolto por uma esfera de luz verde clara.

– Protect. – Identificou Steven no mesmo instante.

Auriana não hesitou em pegar um pequeno bloco de notas em sua bolsa, começando a anotar o que Steven dizia. Ela sabia que iria precisar estudar aquilo.

No próximo momento, ela viu Absol criar dezenas de réplicas dele mesmo, que pareciam copiar seus movimentos.

– Doubleteam.

Cinco espadas de luz azul clara cercaram Absol.

– Swords Dance.

Os olhos de Absol brilharam azul e nuvens negras surgiram no céu, fazendo com que começasse a chover.

– Rain Dance.

Depois desse movimento, Absol começou a exibir seus ataques ofensivos e Auriana ficou surpresa com quantos ele sabia: Bite, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Razor Wind, Future Sight, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Megahorn, Icy Wind e Swift.

Mesmo Steven estava surpreso. Era muito raro um pokémon selvagem conhecer tantos movimentos diferentes.

– Isso é impressionante. A maioria dos pokémons selvagens conhece apenas quatro ou cinco movimentos. Absol tem um extenso leque de ataques, o que vai fazer as batalhas mais fáceis para você.

Auriana olhou para Absol, que estava com o peito estufado de orgulho.

Auriana tinha certeza de que não era coincidência ter encontrado Absol. Ele tinha parado de acreditar em coincidências com o passar do tempo. Fate poderia ter feito com que ela acordasse há poucos metros de Littleroot, mas não o fez. Era óbvio que seu encontro com o pokémon escuro tinha sido obra de Fate. Provavelmente, aquela era a forma de Fate se desculpar por todos os problemas anteriores: um forte pokémon para ajudá-la em sua jornada.

Não… não era apenas culpa de Fate.

Sim, era muito provável que a deusa tinha armado seu encontro, mas tinha sido escolha de Absol seguir Auriana e escolha de Auriana de capturar Absol.

Fate tinha criado o caminho, mas tinha sido escolha de Auriana seguir por ele.

– Existem muitos outros ataques que você poderá ensinar a ele, quando receber a sua pokédex do prof. Brich. Mas conhecer todos esses movimentos, só será útil, se você for capaz de instruí-lo corretamente. – Lembrou Steven, sabendo o quão difícil poderia ser, ter um pokémon que conhecia tantos movimentos diferentes. Ainda mais quando não se tinha nenhuma experiencia como treinador.

Auriana concordou, determinada a estudar aqueles movimentos, para que fosse capaz de ajudar Absol nas batalhas.

Com esse pensamento, ela se ajoelhou ao lado do pokémon escuro, acariciando o ponto atrás do chifre do pokémon, fazendo-o ronronar de prazer.

– Você é incrível Absol. Prometo me esforçar para ajudá-lo nas batalhas. – Prometeu, determinada a não ser uma idiota de cabeça quente daquela vez.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Steven se despediu pouco tempo depois e Auriana decidiu começar a comprar suas provisões. Ela estava pensando em passar a noite na cidade e seguir para Littleroot pela manhã.

Sua primeira parada tinha sido a farmácia, começando a estocar mais alguns medicamentos, produtos de higiene, vitaminas e curativos. Ela não queria correr o risco de ficar sem algum produto, quando estivesse longe de uma cidade. Depois ela seguiu para a loja de conveniência da cidade, com produtos especializados para treinadores. Auriana comprou ingredientes para comida, tanto para ela, quanto para Absol e seus futuros pokémons (chega de viver apenas de sanduíches), comprou mais algumas dúzias de Moomoo Milk e um bom estoque de pokébolas de vários tipos. Ela também comprou um livro específico sobre Absol, que lhe ensinava sobre as características e os cuidados com o pokémon, assim como alguns cadernos, onde ela iria notar suas receitas.

Compras feitas ela voltou para o centro pokémon, alugando a cozinha para começar a preparar um estoque de comida pokémon. Com a ajuda da Enfermeira Joy, que lhe explicou as peculiaridades de cada tipo de pokémon, Auriana conseguiu cozinhar uma ração rica em vitaminas e proteínas, assim como muito saborosa. A enfermeira também lhe ensinou como medir a quantidade certa de comida, que cada pokémon deveria comer por refeição, levando em conto o seu peso, tipo e a quantidade de exercício que faziam no dia. Usando o livro de receitas de petiscos pokémon, ela fez uma grande variedade de pokéblocos, poffins, poképuff e pokébean.

Quando ela terminou era perto das seis horas da tarde.

Querendo sair cedo no dia seguinte, ela se recolheu para seu quarto, tomou um banho e se sentou na cama, lendo o livro sobre Absol, enquanto o dito pokémon estava deitado confortavelmente ao seu lado.

Ali, deitada na cama, Auriana não podia se sentir mais feliz. Aquele mundo ainda era estranho para ela de muitas formas, e levaria muito tempo para que ela aprendesse tudo o que precisava. Mesmo assim, ela não podia deixar de se sentir feliz e confiante. Dessa vez, ela não iria mais apenas sobreviver… ela iria _viver_.

 _ **Continua**_

 _ **Oi gente =3**_

 _ **Sinto muito pela demora tive alguns problemas pessoais, mas agora estou voltando com tudo. No próximo capítulo, a Auriana vai receber seu pokémon do prof. Brich, e também pretendo fazer uma pequena interação entre ela e os personagens do anime, assim como fazer sua próxima captura.**_


End file.
